


...And We See A New Beginning Rise Behind The Sun

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Series: Broken, But Healing [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, healing fic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Will can't heal on his own. Who cares? He has Nico, who can't gel on his own as well, and as long as they're together, Will feels that they can run to the edge of the world, together. Yes, they're broken but they can be repaired. Will knows that now, he knows that slowly, but eventually, they will be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And nothing else matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And We See A New Beginning Rise Behind The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about that by the way, I want to thank every one of you who actually left a kudos & reviewed! Thanks a lot! I had some rough time and a bad writer's block, so I couldn't write. I am sorry about that! With that said, I present you the last fic of this series. Hope you enjoy it!

_They will be okay_. 

Nothing matters anymore. They will be okay, and nothing else matters. Will no longer cares. They are broken, that's true, but nothing can't be repaired. They are not okay now, but  _they will be._

And even the thought of it makes Will incredibly relieved. 

* * *

 

Nico looks more optimistic since Will opened up, and that makes Will just glad. He's glad that they're on the same level now, knowing each other beneath the now cracked facades of theirs. He knows that Nico finally understands. He knows that he is nobody's charity case anymore. 

He knows that he finally found it.  _Home_. Near the love of his life. 

And for the first time in his life,  _no one_ , not his mother, not some judgmental kid,  _absolutely no one_ can hurt him. For the first time, he doesn't care what everyone else thinks. He just cares that Nico is here. He just cares that Nico  _cares._ No one sees Will as the way Nico sees him, but it doesn't matter. Now that Will has thought about it,  _why did it ever mattered anyway?_ Mother may have abandoned him, hell, everyone could abandon him, but Nico wouldn't. He just knows. He  _feels_. And for the first time, feeling is not a bad thing.

Will isn't a guy who believes in bonds and stuff, but Nico is just his  _soulmate_. He fucking knows it. 

And it doesn't scare the crap out of him anymore.

* * *

The next few days are quiet.  _Too quiet_ , in fact, and Will starts to actually believe that Nico is going to abandon him as well. But then, one sunny morning, Nico raps at his cabin door in the crack of dawn. Will has never seen Nico up this early before.

"Hey," Nico says. His voice is funny now, it actually is starting to get deeper. "Can we talk?" 

"Sure," Will says,  _gods_ _he's afraid._ "How 'bout a stroll?" 

They start walking down the beach, and Will feels his hands sweating. After moments of silence, Nico takes a deep, shaky breath and starts talking.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry that I avoided you. I just needed some time to... think." 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Will blurted out, he immediately regretted saying that. What is that wasn't Nico's intention? Or worse, what if it  _was_?

"What? No!" Nico stopped. His hands, cold as winter, gently caressed Will's. "Will, hear me out, okay? I am  _not_ breaking up with you. I was just going to say that..." He sighed. "I thought about the things you said. And you're right. I was an idiot, so deep in shit that I couldn't even see the good things that happened to me. _You,_ for instant. Even after all, even after all my grumpiness, you were determined to set things right, Will. And I'm sorry that I couldn't see why you were trying to do that. I am sorry. That I couldn't _see_ you. I just really hope that you can forgive me for being a huge pain in the ass." His voice broke sometime in the middle of that last sentence, and his eyes are teary, as if  _Will_  is going to leave him. As if Will could ever do that.

"There is nothing to forgive, Nico," Will says. "I understand how it feels, to be so stuck on the little things, makes it impossible to see the big picture. Are we good?" Nico's big, dark eyes are fixed on Will's, filled with relief, guilt, love, hope. 

"Yeah," he says with his cracked voice. "I think we're good." Will smiles. 

"Great," he says. "We'll be okay. We're together finally." 

And Will truly believes in the things he's just said.

* * *

They can't be separated from  each other from now on. They heal each other, slowly. Slowly, but steadily.  _They are cute,_ other people think, that they're really strong and stuff, but they really have no idea. They have no idea how broken they are, how hard they try to glue the cracks in their soul, put up the pieces of their facades back together. Nico starts to smile more, just like he once did, and Will joins in. Smiling is good. Smiling brings out the best in one's soul. 

And they start to see the results sooner than they expect. People don't understand, but they think everything's okay. Jason doesn't know, Piper doesn't know, but it's not. They're broken, that's true. Everything is dark now, but both of them believe that sun is coming. Pretty soon. 

And they cannot be more relieved. They stick together, as if they have nothing else to stand against, as if they are each other's only support. Both of them know that they will fall if they don't. They don't talk about it, but they know.  _It's a good thing,_ Will thinks.  _Together against the world._ They have a strong connection. Their should are linked together. 

* * *

So Will can't heal on his own. Who cares? He has Nico, who can't gel on his own as well, and as long as they're together, Will feels that they can run to the edge of the world,  _together_. Yes, they're broken but they can be repaired. Will knows that now, he knows that slowly, but eventually, they will be okay.

 

And nothing else matters.

 

 

 


End file.
